


For Her

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Rare Pair Extravaganza [11]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Axton is rewarded for retrieving an important piece to Ellie.





	For Her

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/post/177853534332/part-33-its-pretty-vague-but-i-figured-its

The job had been messy, exactly something Axton loved. His kill count had been through the roof and not only that, but he’d get to see Ellie and hand deliver the item she needed. He grinned to himself as he drove up to her shop and hopped out.

“Hey, Ellie, baby!” he called. “Your commando’s here, stronger, smarter and more sexually attractive.” He found her in the pit under a car.

Her sweet laughter floated over to him. “So, how’d it go?”

“Great! Got just the thing you asked for!”

“Awww! I knew you wouldn’t let me down!”

“Never!” Axton affirmed proudly.

“Well, come on down here Sug’ and give it to me!”

Eager, Axton dropped down into the pit, holding out the part she’d requested. She inspected it, laughing and cheering when she approved. “I bet you had to kill loads of bandits!”

“You would have loved it, babe, there was twice as many what you thought and they all died bloody.”

“I bet you were just amazin’!”

“Damn right! Me an’ my lady, shot every one of them down, just for you.”

Ellie laughed. “Just for me? You’re too sweet! Why don’t we go upstairs and get ourselves a drink in celebration?”

Axton grinned wide. “Sounds perfect!”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
